Te amo tanto y te odio mucho
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico amaba a Maki por sus virtudes y sus talentos junto a su personalidad y su belleza pero la odiaba por ser más que ella, en su belleza, su personalidad y su modo de vida... Pero no cambiaba en algo: Era totalmente suya y de nadie más


Una mujer de cabello rojo corto sobre los hombros estaba sentada en su cama mientras otra mujer de cabello negro recogido en una cola de abajo estaba detrás de ella y al mismo tiempo la estaba abrazando con mucho cariño y afecto, era lo más preciado de su vida. En menos de nada se arrodilló frente de ella, tomó su cara con ambas manos mientras veía a su esposa como algo bonito y le plantó un hermoso beso en sus labios.

Sonrió humildemente

-Amo tu cara pero odio tu indiferencia

Le robó otro beso haciendo que la pobre doctora se pusiera roja y con cara de idiota, ojos ladeando por todos lados y un sonrojo impregnado

-Amo tu inteligencia pero odio tu actitud, amo tus gestos pero odio tu cabello- Rozó su mano con algunos de sus mechones, no dudó en besarle la frente como en rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos, hacía un mohín que hizo reír levemente a su amada

-Amo cuando me prestas atención solo a mí pero odio tu vocabulario, amo su risa melodiosa pero odio tus insultos

La ahora productora miró de reojo el cuerpo de su esposa, remarcado a pesar de usar una pijama negra a lo cual se lanzó como una niña sobre los pechos de su esposa haciéndola gritar como si fuese víctima de una rata, ésta sin dudar le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que la mandó al suelo en conjunto con un pequeño chichón, la pobre mujer loli se sobaba mientras reía levemente hasta volver a abrazar por el cuello a su princesa

-Amo tu música pero odio el trato que me tienes- Miró coqueta toda la anatomía de su amada-Amo tu cuerpo pero odio tus gritos

En menos de nada acostó a su pianista para luego besarla apasionadamente mientras la inocente pero deleitable doctora rodeaba su cuello mientras la ojicarmín tomaba con pasión esas suaves mejillas, en medio de su jadeo pequeña como en su voz baja susurró

-Amo tus labios apetitosos a la vista pero odio que tengas razón y yo no, amo mimarte como una princesa pero odio que refutes mis palabras

Una vez más ambas mujeres se besaban apasionadamente e incluso usando sus lenguas, la pequeña mujer de cabello negro decidió abrir las piernas de esa pantera no sin antes trazar una línea a modo de caricia sobre esas finas partes, ahora la ojimorada estaba asechada bocarriba mientras su esposa ojicarmín le abría despaciadamente su chaqueta, su torso estaba al aire y era una buena oportunidad para saborear esos melones pero se deleitaba mientras cogía los cabellos de su amada y los ponía parados como el peinado de un Super Saiyajin

-Amo cuando tú tomas ese mechón de cabello y juega con él pero odio que pelees conmigo- Otro round de besos fogosos y mojados se hacían presentes mientras la mano de la loli hurgaba dentro de su brassier, en el pecho izquierdo haciendo que la tsundere ahogara un gemido como una niña pequeña

-Amo cuando me explicas calmadamente algo que no entiendo pero odio tu voz

Comenzó besar como lamer todo su cuello mientras su mano jugaba dentro del pecho izquierdo sobre todo para su pezón izquierdo y cuando la pelirroja soltara uno que otro suspiro, la pelinegra decía entre susurros

-Amo tu cuello pero odio como cantas, amo como todo te queda tan bien pero odio como bailas

La mujer loli le quitó el sostén con tal de ver ese elevado par de pechos, esos botones rosas, esa forma redonda y ese cuerpo digno de una diosa le hacían volar la cabeza. No tardó ni dos minutos cuando continuó con otra ronda de besos, ahoa seguía elevando los cabellos de la médico al aire y prosiguió su acción ahora tocando y apretando el pezón izquierdo haciendo que su esposa alzara la cabeza mientras un gemido salía de sus labios mientras se aferraba a los cabellos de su amada idol

-Amo que me hagas cariños en mi cabello pero odio que me odies, amo tu lindo cabello pelirrojo pero odio que me hagas sentir mal

La mujer loli siguió con otra ronda de besos pero la pelirroja por medio de una carita chistosa le imploró que no lo hiciera más, eso le causaba gracia a la pelinegra la cual no dudó en darle un beso tierno como dulce en la mejilla al tiempo que sus manos estaban tocando su cadera de manera cuidadosa como adorable

-Amo cuando hace pucheros pero odio como se mueven tus caderas al danzar, amo lo infantil que eres pero odio tus mejillas

En menos de nada la pantera de ojos morados la empujó ahora contra la cama mientras ahora tenía a la pequeña mujer ojicarmín sobre las sabanas pero la idol le envolvía el cuello usando los brazos, otra ronda de ardientes labios fundiéndose y ardiéndose con el mojar entre sus bocas y lenguas hasta que se separaron. La pelirroja hacía una cara algo seria mientras miraba hacia otro lado mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Amo cuando eres deshonesta pero odio lo que tú me provocas, amo cuando peleas conmigo solo para llamar mi atención pero odio tu sonrisa victoriosa

En menos de nada se dieron la vuelta, la mujer loli como siempre siguió besándola apasionadamente hasta acercar su vista en sus pechos, chupó y succionó el seno derecho mientras pellizcaba el pezón del seno izquierdo haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una que otra manera mejor su voz mientras la loli apretaba sus pezones hasta que paró para ver a su princesa que estaba tratando de ganar aire mientras estaba roja y al mismo tiempo que la mujer loli miraba con algo de ternura esa parte

-Amo saber todo de ti pero odio tu superioridad cuando tienes razón, amo tu cara al dormir pero odio que me hables

La mujer intentó besar a su presa pero ésta ladeó su mirada junto a un puchero de enojo mientras la pelinegra quería aprovecharle para bajarle el pantalón mientras la pobre doctora negaba chistosamente con la cabeza haciendo que la idol se echara a reír bajita

-Amo que desvíes tu mirada cuando se cruza con la mía pero odio estar a solas con ella, amo conocerte pero odio que me saques del quicio

Otra ronda de besos comenzó entre ambas mientras la ojicarmín decidió hurgar dentro del pantalón hasta dar con el punto e insertar dos dedos mientras la doctora alzaba la mirada y gritaba mientras la pobre mujer loli decidió quitarse su chaqueta y su camiseta, con los anteojos incluidos y una vez más besó lascivamente a su amada

-Amo que me mires solo a mí pero odio que me hagas sonrojar- En ese preciso instante la pianista tsundere le imploró con jergas porno para que se la metiera pero no era la hora- Amo cuando me das esa sonrisa solo para mí pero odio tus halagos

En menos de nada le despojó los pantalones pero optó por besarle desde el pecho hasta la ropa interior, procedió a lamer ahí mismo mientras la pelirroja cayó en el éxtasis que le producían esas sutiles lamidas hasta podía jurar que exclamó unas cuantas ordenes sucias, motivo por el cual la loli decidió besar y lamer una buena parte de sus piernas

-Amo su cara concentrada cuando estudias pero odio tus torneadas piernas, amo que lo sepa todo pero odio tu hermoso cuerpo al traer un traje de baño

Ahora procedió a bajarle la ropa interior para realizar su trabajo con la lengua mientras abría de a poco su entrada con tal de probar su sabor que al pasar de los años no dejaba de saber bien y en menos de nada la pelirroja se dejó llevar de esa sensación mientras ahora un dedo profanaba su entrada, la doctora sentía que se quemaba en el infierno a lo cual abrazó muy fuerte el cuello al instante que la loli le callaba su voz a punto de besos, en eso aprovechó para hablarle al oído.

-Amo cuando compones música pero odio que me hagas molestar, amo todo de ti y odio que haga que me pongas celosa y mucho

Abrazó con fuerza a su cansada princesa que por alguna razón cuando sintió el contacto de su caliente cuerpo plano mientras la pelinegra sonreía

\- Te amo, amo secretamente todo sobre tí y lo admitiré en voz alta ante los demás como lo he hecho por mucho tiempo pero…- Se acercó al oído y le susurró- Odio con todo mi corazón que estés tan profundamente enamorada de mí.

En esa última parte la pelirroja no escuchó debido a su sueño mientras la pelinegra se encogió de hombros y decidió dormir con su esposa, la dulce y sexy doctora estaba en sus brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, en verdad su felicidad era tanta teniendo en cuenta sus más de 20 de matrimonio junto a dos hijas… Una recompensa que solo unos pocos lograrían obtener.


End file.
